The Longest Ride
by xxkittehxx
Summary: (TFTBL AU) Rhys and Jaina are rivals, ever since they first layed eyes on each other. When Jaina decides to run away during a field trip with Rhys, they meet Sasha, the partner in crime, her sister, Fiona the Con Artist and August, Sasha's ex-boyfriend. So how will things turn out? (Rhys/Sasha) (Fiona/Vaughn) **SLOW UPDATES**


"What the hell are you doing here, cupcake!?" Jaina barks at Rhys. Rhys held the echo device close to him, his eyes were watering from holding his breath. Jaina waited for the dumbfound Rhys to answer her demand. "Stop fucking staring at me you pervert!" she snaps at Rhys.

"Why is this dweeb in my office!? Spit it out, princess!" Jaina puts her hands on her hips, glaring at Rhys, who didn't respond at all. He only stared at his small crush.

Rhys' mind was exploding, sweat beading down and he had a bad feeling in his weak guts. "Hey! Earth to Rhys! Stop staring at my boobs and answer me!" Jaina smacks Rhys, causing Rhys to wake up from his nervous breakdown.

Rhys exhales, tightly gripping the device in his hands. "S-sorry Jaina...I was...about to throw up almost..." Rhys murmurs, looking away from the sexy goddess that stood in front of him.

"Throw up? You were fucking fine today! Stop making excuses, Rhysie!" Jaina's ponytail whips around as she pushes poor Rhys around.

"I'm...kinda sick..." Rhys lied horribly, he knew some how that his reputation is going to be destroyed.

Jaina rolls her eyes. "Go fuck yourself and DON'T. EVER. COME. IN. MY. OFFICE. EVER. AGAIN!" Jaina grabs a lamp that sat on her desk and randomly chucks it at Rhys.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Vaughn grabs a pack of ice from his fridge and heds to Rhys, who was groaning in pain and covering his right eye, his real eye in this case. He got a black eye from the lamb that struck him in the face. Vaughn hands the ice pack to Rhys and Rhys puts it on his eye. "God...Jaina has some anger management issues."

"Cool it bro, you shouldn't visit her when she doesn't get her afternoon fruit, this happens everytime." He remarks as Rhys mutters curse. "Well, I didn't know, I thought she was just tired and she'll get over it."

"Jaina? Really bro? That's dumber then what Jimmy did two weeks ago." Vaughn retorts as he fixes his glasses.

"Come on Vaughn, she and I are perfect for each other. If she was more forgiving and heart warming, we'd be having sex already."

"Bro, you haven't even take a girl's virginity yet." Vaughn snickers. "And she also hates you for being taller then you."

"Hey! It isn't my fault that I had a growth spurt last year!"

"And how you beat her in the geography bee two years ago." Vaughn giggles like a girl as he grins at Rhys, knowing his darkest secret.

"I told her that I wouldn't show any mercy! And then she got so pissy after that!" Rhys defends himself.

Vaughn starts to laugh and points at Rhys. "She likes me even better than you!"

"Fuck you man! One day at our wedding, I'll raise my middle finger at you and say, 'You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'"

"You wish you'd have a wedding with her." Vaughn stuck his tongue out at him.

"Guys, what the heck are you talking about?" Yvette, their other best friend, inquries. She stood at the doorway of Vaughn's apartment. She raises her brow seductily and snickers like Vaughn. "So Rhys...how's Jaiiiiinaaaaaaa?"

"Don't even say her name!" Rhys stood up as Vaughn and Yvette laughed at their troubled best friend. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're my real friends."

"If we weren't your friends, you'd be sitting with Bob in the cafeteria alone." Vaughn says to Rhys. Rhys shivers, Bob was very destrutive and doesn't use his head much as his muscles.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Rhys raises his hand up and sighs.

"He's still a dreaming boy..." Yvette whispers to Vaughn as Rhys glares at his only friends. "Shut up." he mutters.

The next day, once he finished his classes, he goes to the library with Vaughn to go and read nerd books as usual. "Yvette's eating lunch, she said she'll join us soon." Vaughn reminds the Company Man.

"Cool." All Rhys could say, his mind was like a needle in a haystack, hard to bring back without knowing what to do. Rhys wore a bandage around his black eye, so people won't question on how he got it.

Rhys walks over with Vaughn to their table. Rhys sometimes strangely feels guilty sitting their alone with Vaughn. Some people rumored that he's gay with Vaughn, which isn't true. Rhys hated the rumors growing and people whispering rude sexist comments about them together.

He sat down as he grabbed a book from the shelf and starts reading silently. Vaughn grabs a book about government and money. It was strange how Vaughn was obsessed with money. Once, a guy gave him a nickname called, 'The money man'.

Rhys groans, setting the book down, he couldn't concertrate because his thoughts focused on Jaina strangely.

Rhys grunts. He knew that getting Jaina's attention wasn't going to be easy...

At all.

 **A/N: Ahahah, this won't turn into a Rhyaina (Rhys X Jaina) fanfic, Rhysha will come!**


End file.
